


I tell you mine and you tell me yours

by iwaschosenfortheconstitutionalconvention



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtubers
Genre: Almost Platonic, Could be seen as a Doomfic, Cuddling, F/M, Keeping warm, also almost not, but like the night before that, kinda soft techno, techno’s “it ends today” stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaschosenfortheconstitutionalconvention/pseuds/iwaschosenfortheconstitutionalconvention
Summary: SBI and reader camp on the outskirts of L’manberg the night before they’re going to bomb it.Techno and reader share a cot, but also share stories whispered in the dark.:)
Relationships: Technoblade/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 284





	I tell you mine and you tell me yours

Their bodies press up together, almost uncomfortably. His shoulders are broader, though hers aren’t small either, making it harder for them to get comfortable. If only their frames fit easier, it wouldn’t be as hard for them to keep warm.

She shifts, and cold air creeps in through the opening in the blanket she’s accidentally made.

He flinches, not even his light layer of fur keeping him safe from the all-encompassing cold.

“Sorry.” She whispers, voice quiet so as not to disturb the others. She knows the war has been hard on the other members of the SBI.

The six were cramped into three beds in a tent, having been camping outside of L’manberg.

Their plans were to burn and explode the whole thing tomorrow, they couldn’t be discovered.

Their tent was snow-white, to blend in. They were quiet, each breath ready to be held at the slightest sound.

He’d taught her that holding her breath when she didn’t want to be heard wasn’t a good strategy, that when she did need to breathe it would just be louder.

She tried her best to keep him warm, seeing as he was being nice enough to try for her. Her fingers were useless now, seeing as she didn’t have gloves and her hands didn’t have anywhere warm to put them.

Between her thighs would be awkward, since he had his leg there, it being injured and needing the heat more than anything.

The constant pressure wasn’t good for her mind, his knee was directly pressing something it shouldn’t be.

“Techno.” She whispered.

“What?” He looked down at her, but she had her head buried in his chest.

“It’s really hard to tell you this, but if I don’t, I won’t be able to sleep.”

“What’s wrong? Do you need to go outside?”

“Um..” She tried to form words as he moved his leg again, trying to get comfortable. “Ah!”

“Wait, shit, is my leg- is it- have I just been pressing your- it’s been six hours!” He whisper-yells.

“I didn’t want to say anything, but, it’s a little much.” She whispers, breaths coming faster now.

“Here, I’ll move it, so it’s not just hitting that all the time, I didn’t even think, I’m so sorry-”

“It’s fine, it’s fine. Your leg needs the warmth, I understand. Just move your knee.” She says, trying not to instinctively grind down onto it, reminding herself that they’re not alone in the tent.

Tommy and his brother Toby are sharing a cot, keeping each other warm like Techno and her are doing.

Wilbur and Phil are sharing as well, with a more comfortable position than the other two pairs. Phil is on his back, wings safely tucked into his shirt, and hat resting on the bedpost. Wilbur is lying on his side, arm over his father’s chest and face closer to his shoulder. It seems familiar, almost as if Wilbur did this when he was younger. They’re fast asleep, both having adequately dressed for the weather, sharing body heat only helping each other fall asleep. Wilbur’s nose whistles as he sleeps.

Techno hooks an arm around her neck and pulls her closer, needing more warmth.

“Fuck, it’s cold.” He hisses, and she blushes as her face is mushed into his chest.

“Agreed. How about next time we camp underground.” She whispers back. Muffled.

“With campfires.”

“And more blankets.”

“And better robes.”

“And less malicious intent.”

He chuckles.

A few minutes pass, just desperately trying to keep what little heat they had within them.

“Aaand.. now.” She says. “My hands are no longer functional.” She wishes she was joking.

“Here, put them in my shirt for a minute.” Techno offers.

She flushes red and does so, reaching up close to his heart. His skin is soft, but she can feel a few scars as she trails her hands up his torso. They warm up instantly.

“Aw, fuck, they’re cold, fuck, why did I let you do that-”

Scars?

She wants to see with her eyes instead of her fingertips, but she’ll have to settle.

“Why didn’t you tell me it was so warm in here?” She jokes.

“You didn’t ask.” Techno says, her hands warm now but he doesn’t want them to leave his shirt.

“If you don’t want to answer, you don’t have to, but where did you get all these?” She asks, running a finger along a small scar adorning his collarbone.

“Battles. Both with my enemies and ones I used to call friends.”

A pause. Wind whistles both through Wilbur’s nose and through the tent.

“Um.. can I touch them? Do they hurt?”

“Nah, go ahead. Just don’t press or anything.” He says, waiting for her to move her hands.

She traces along one, it going all the way from his shoulder to his waist. “Someone fucked you up, jeez. Who’s this from?”

“He went by Squid. I used to work alongside him, until he decided he didn’t feel like sharing the profits of our potato farm. Tried to murder me in my fucking sleep, that psycho.” Techno says. “Almost got away with it, too. Had my pillow over my face while he cut through my shirt and about a centimeter of skin. I woke up when I couldn’t breathe any more, and felt around for my sword, gave him a good nick and told him to think before he tried anything else. I let him go. I shouldn’t have.”

“Do you think about it? A lot?” She asks, tracing the scar gently now, fingers moving in circles.

“When I’m alone. Nearly dying is pretty traumatic.”

“If.. if you ever need to talk about it. I’m here.”

“And I thank you for that. It means a lot to me, since most people think I’m just an emotionless weapon. L’manberg especially.”

She thinks.

“Since you let me feel your scars, Techno, I think it’s only fair that if you wish to feel mine, you can.” She shivers slightly with the cold.

“Where?” He asks. “My hands are pretty cold.”

“On my thighs, and my torso.”

“Would you let me?”

“I said I would. You let me, you opened up to me, it’s only fair you get to feel mine and ask about them.”

“You tell me if you don’t want me to anymore, okay?”

“I will, promise.” She says, removing her hands from his blouse and guiding his to her shirt.

He slips a hand in, feeling only soft skin so far.

Oh, it’s cold, his hand is so cold, ah...

It feels untouched, until he gets up further and finds something he wishes he hadn’t.

It’s a big scar, one that theoretically should have killed her. She feels him drag a finger all the way down it, going from her collarbone to in between her breasts to her hips.

She tries to keep her breathing steady. He slid his finger in between them so casually..

“Who did this.” It’s not a question, it’s almost a demand. “I’m going to fucking end them.”

“Um.. he’s already been ended. There’s nothing you can do.”

“Even if they’re dead, you can always disrespect them. I could shit on his grave.” How he says that without laughing, she’ll never know.

“You could, true.” She stifles a giggle.

A pause lets her know now is not the time.

In all seriousness, she states,“You knew him. You knew Schlatt.”

“Schlatt? That fucking ram-horned jackass did this?!” He felt along the scar again. 

“He found out I wasn’t working for him. He found out I was spying for Dream, back when I worked with them.. and worse, he’d found me in his office, stuffing papers into my bag when I thought he was out. He’d told his staff that he was going on a four day trip, so naturally I got started on the second day looking for ways to take him out. I’d been stealing things for months, but I knew that day would have been best to get all the papers. He apparently forgot something and found me mid-stuff, with almost his entire archive in my backpack, pulled a sword on me and didn’t even bother to ask what I was doing.”

She shudders, pulling the memory back from where it’d been hidden for so long.

“Left me there to die. I almost did, he did a pretty good job. If it wasn’t for Dream, I wouldn’t be here right now. I’d almost passed out when he came in, having gotten my distress call. We wired our clocks like walkie-talkies, and if you press the time reset button it sends a signal to everyone else. He burst through the literal wall and got me out of there. George is a surprisingly good medic, if you didn’t know. All I’ve got left is this scar, no lasting physical impairments. I would have had quite a few.”

“I’m going to... I’d say I’m going to fucking kill him, but he’s dead.. I’m going to dig up his fucking corpse and feed it to my wolves.”

“There’s no point.” She whispers, fitting her hand to his jawline. “Don’t stress over it.”

“He almost killed you! I would have never met you! When you found me, I... I can’t believe they had gotten that bad, I just..”

_She’d dismounted her horse, in the middle of the snowstorm. She knew his cabin was close by, but she didn’t know where._

_Suddenly, she hears a voice. Yelling._

_“SHUT UP! I’M DONE DOING YOUR BIDDING!” It sounded pained. The yell echoed through_ _the snowy landscape, startling her horse._

_The voice speaks again. “Please, leave me alone. I’m done.. I’m done. I can’t keep feeding your needs, all the damned time. If you want blood, fucking take MINE!”_

_The voice says, and she hears a huff of strain, followed by something falling. If she hadn’t been a rabbit hybrid, she wouldn’t have heard it against the snow._

_She leads her horse over to the yells, the sighs, the muffled footsteps._

_“Hello?” She calls. “Is someone there?” She looks around more and sees what looks like a campfire, somehow burning still in the snowstorm. A figure sits by it, holding a knife. There’s a different one next to it, crimson staining its blade._

_The figure looks up, with its tilted, rusty crown and its tangled pink braid thrown over its shoulder.._

_“Techno?” She asks, recognizing the description she’d gotten from Dream._

_“Who are you? Why are you here?”_

_“Dream.. Dream sent me. What’re you doing... oh my go-”_

_His thighs had been sliced open, blood reddening the snow. That blade had cut right through his black pants, by his own hand._

_“The voices want blood. I don’t have any more to give them.” He says, not even looking at what he’s done to himself._

_“You’ve been alone too long, Blade. I’d been sent here for that reason..” she says, holding out her hand. “Let me help.” She says, feeling his hand reluctantly fall into hers. “Let’s get you inside.” She says, leading him towards the cabin she can only assume is his._

_They’d stayed together for almost a month after that, her tending his wounds and helping him with his bees. The voices slowly deteriorated, leaving in the light of her personality. The darkness that had surrounded him shattered at the rays of sun shining from her._

_She remembered the very day she’d woken up next to him and he’d told her, holding her so close, “they’re gone. They’re finally gone.” She’d vowed to herself_ _never to leave him alone, from that day on._

“I remember. Listen, we’re both fine now. We both made it out alive. There’s no need for anything else.” She says, pulling him close and putting her head on top of his. “Just rest. We’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

“Big day of murder.”

“Yes, true, but that’s not the point-”


End file.
